Supernova
Supernova takes an innovative approach to the multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) genre by adding real-time strategy (RTS) elements and promises an exciting science fiction setting with vast potential. Story It is mankind’s distant, space faring future. Having tamed their own solar system, the human race has ventured forth into the cosmos to find a universe in peril. Ancient and mysterious portals have brought humanity face to face with vast, unrelenting alien legions, set to wage war across the galaxy. In this time of universal chaos, human and alien races alike must rely on their most skilled commanders to lead their forces in the fight for galactic dominance while uncovering the secrets behind the strange portals. Features *True Command Of Your Army ::Strategically deploy and outfit lane units that advance on enemy territory. How you manage upgrades and build order can mean the difference between stunning victory and crushing defeat. You have control of it all! *Distinctively Sci-fi Realm ::Supernova’s futuristic science fiction setting, with technology and space-faring races, offers huge gameplay possibilities. You’ll be transported to a universe where contests between commanders are won with unique technologies and strange alien powers. *Commanders From Across The Universe ::A dizzying array of powerful commanders are at your disposal, ready to lead your armies into battle. Choose between mech pilots from the human core worlds or gun-for-hire mercenaries from the lawless outer planets. Or look beyond mankind and select an alien commander – the choice is yours. *Vast Galaxy Of Customization ::Commanders can prepare a wide variety of craftable accessories before a match, then customize attributes and masteries with each in-game level. Accessories are crafted by combining dropped items to boost commanders’ inherent talents. *Planet-Razing Ancient Technology - The Mechanoughts In Supernova the universe is the battle arena, and players must battle as humans or aliens for their race’s right to exist. Commanders from across the galaxy pit themselves against each other to save their race from extinction -- only the strongest commanders can save their species from interstellar annihilation. Players choose from a wide variety of commanders to control, such as giant robots, cyborgs, or interstellar races adapted to the unyielding harshness of space. Atop this creative foundation, Supernova, allows lane minions to be upgraded in ways familiar to any RTS player providing an additional element of strategy to this truly unique MOBA. Infantry, mechanized land and air units provide a rock-paper-scissors triad to push the lane with depth only possible in Supernova. Supernova aims to take traditional MOBA gameplay another step further with a crafting mechanism that allows players to improve their battle prowess by combining drops from their matches to create durable boosts to the abilities of their favorite commanders. This ability allows players to extend their strategies beyond their chosen commanders’ base abilities. Supernova also introduces the Supremacy ability and an unparalleled line-up of Commanders. The Supremacy ability allows players to unleash a planet-razing ancient technology that will grant a savvy team megalithic blasting drones, which relentlessly drive to the heart of an enemy’s defenses. Lastly, the possibilities offered by a future, universe-spanning set of civilizations presents a variety of Commanders not limited by any terrestrial imagination. Images SN 001.jpg SN 002.jpg SN 003.jpg SN 004.jpg SN 005.jpg SN 006.jpg SN 007.jpg External links *Official site *Official forums